Valentines Day
Valentines Day descends into Blood Gulch, resulting in some unexpected and odd occurences in the canyon. Plot "Sam?! Hey Sam!" Lawrence Martinez shouted as he wandered through the halls of the Blue Base. February 14th had come and, oddly, the base was covered in decorations. Martinez couldn't be prouder. Now all he was doing was looking for his vanished friend. Martinez looked in the kitchen at Chief, who had his eyes glued to a newspaper and a coffee mug against his lips. "Chief?" He questioned, stepping into the doorway and nearly taking up the whole room. "Yes?" Chief replied, not looking up from his paper. "Have you seen Sam? He's no where in the base." Martinez said, worry clearly evident in his voice. Chief paused. He remember Sam coming to him earlier in the day, telling him not to expect to see him around much. Why, Sam didn't specify. So Chief looked Martinez straight on. "Sam said he wouldn't be around much, but didn't say why. If that's the case and you really want to find him, check the caves. No other place to go beside Red Base, and I doubt he'd go there." Martinez cracked a smile and flashed a thumbs up. "Thanks Chief!" And he was gone. Chief smiled and took another sip of his coffee. Geoffrey Jenkins yawned as he, Faith and Iron Fist sat around an iron table they dragged to one of the ledges near the caves. Guard duty was the assignment, but the Reds hadn't done anything spectacular in an hour, so the three decided to have a poker game. Iron Fist sat smuggly, having won the previous couple rounds. Faith wasn't too bad, and had nearly come out on top. It was Jenkins who was doing bad. "Could this day get any worse?" He questioned, looking up at the sky accusingly. "Hey guys!" Martinez's voice rang out. "God dammit." Jenkins muttered. Faith and Iron Fist both turned and waved at Martinez, who jogged up to them with his happy-go-lucky smile he always had. "Any of you seen Sam?" Martinez asked, "Cause it's Valentines Day and I want to wish him a happy one." "Oh shoot, really? It's the fourteenth?" Faith suddenly asked, drawing attention to her. Her face turned cherry pie red. "Yeah...got something planned Faith?" Iron Fist said, leaning forward with interest. "N-No, just uh...gotta go check something." And in the flash, the only blue female was gone. Jenkins and Iron Fist both looked at each other before grinning and chuckling. Martinez looked at the seat, looked up for a moment and then looked back at it, sliding into it with ease and picking up Faith's cards. Jenkins and Iron Fist both looked at Martinez, who grinned for the umpteenth time that day. "Who's ready to get their asses whooped?" "Swanson, your turn." Jack Swanson sighed as he made his way to the front entrance of Red Base. The others had gathered around the table, playing card games to pass the time. A couple, Alexa and Maddox primarily, had planned on a nice canyon wide Valentines Day Off Party, but was foiled by a single blue with a seemingly unlimited amount of ammo. "Hey Sam! Out of ammo yet?!" Swanson shouted, peaking out from the entrance. The ground in front of the base, and most likely the entire front of the base, was covered in bullets holes and craters. Everyone was surprised when it turned out Sam hadn't hit the Revenant, though Swanson deduced it was because of the potential threat of castration from Alexa, and Maddox refusing to patch the victim up afterward. It was just a thought though. Who knew Sam knew how to operate a rocket launcher. Or could even lift a minigun? Made some wonder if Martinez was teaching his friend anything. The explosion of a rocket right in front of the Swanson answered his quesiton. "Yeah, well, just let us know when you're out! Or not! 'Cause we'll know when!..." Swanson stopped and joined his other red friends. "No, not out yet." Jack reported. "Can't I just blast him with my laser?" Rocket Shoes asked, lifting his Spartan Laser onto his shoulder. At this point, a few agreed with RS. Sam had started to go from amusement to annoyance and Song, Swanson and, surprisingly, Alexa backed up Rocket Shoes' idea. "Not yet," Killgrave said, much to Rocket Shoes' disappointment, "give him another half an hour. If he doesn't run out of ammo, you can then kill him. Either way, Alexa and Maddox can set up that party they were insisting on for so damn long." Rocket Shoes grinned. He prayed Sam didn't run out of ammo. Faith paused at the hill before Red Base. She'd heard the explosions and gunfire, and the brief pause in between each barrage. But Swanson seemed rather calm about it, like it was an average occurence in the canyon for Sam to go commando and load into the base. Ultimately deciding that Sam wouldn't distinguish between, Faith decided to make her way up to the ridge which Sam had taken up refuge on. Sam himself loaded his final rocket clip into his rocket launcher and aimed through the 2x magnification scope. He primed it for the tiny hole in the roof. Probably wouldn't do any damage, but would definitely scare the shit out of the Valentines Day lovers. "Hey Sam!" The young blue jumped, causing his aim to go straight upward and his finger to squeeze rather tightly on the trigger. The rocket flew high into the sky before finishing. Sam dropped the rocket launcher, letting the second rocket across the canyon in the direction of Iron Fist, Martinez and Jenkins. Jenkins finally grinned when he checked his hand. It was the best hand he had in ages of playing and he could feel winning in his grasp. He looked up and saw something flying straight toward him. His grin quickly faded. "Guys?" Iron Fist and Martinez looked up from their cards. "Think we might want to run." Then he lifted his finger and pointed at the rocket. The three blues looked at the rocket for a good five seconds before Martinez shouted what everyone needed to do. "JUMP!" The trio leaped off the small ridge, just as the rocket hit the iron table, incinerating all the pieces of the game and the table itself. It would've looked epic if it was timed just right with the snapping of a camera. Jenkins hit the ground last. Martinez raised his hand, showing off his cards. "I win!" "Oh yeah?! Look at th-" Jenkins stopped. He looked at his hand and saw nothing. He opened it slowly, and instantly gray ash was blown from the grasp of the armor. His following reaction would be considered "raging" by 21st century standards. "SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Templar looked up from the couch in Red Base, having been knocked out of the card game early. His ears rung with that of a distant explosion, and an angry shout. "Anyone else hear that?" Everyone looked at Templar. "What, the scream or the lack of gunfire coming from the ridge?" Maddox asked, standing and making his way to the door. From where he stood, he could make out the female figure of Faith talking with some, apparently pleading for some reason. And off in the distance he could also see Jenkins trying to strangle Martinez, while Iron Fist looked on amused. Alexa and Swanson stepped up beside him, and Swanson immediately nearly jumped when he saw Faith. "Ah crap!" "Alright, alright, I'll stop shooting, but don't expect me to show up at the damn party." Sam said, obviously irritated. Faith smiled and patted his shoulder. He pulled away and marched off the ridge, grumbling under his breath the whole way. Faith watched him briefly before turning around. Swanson stood in front of her, leaning against the rock wall to his left. His helmet was at his feet and he small grin adorned his face. "Never saw someone convince Sam to stop doing something before. I guess there's a first time for everything." He pushed himself off the rocks and pulled Faith into an embrace, which she gladly accepted. "Happy Valentines Day." The couple said together in syncrinization before Swanson led Faith away. Completely revamping the rest of the story. Read again what happened after this point and decided it descended into stupidity. Category:PSAs Category:Battle of Blood Gulch